Chance's Folly
|morrowind = }} Charce's Folly é um livro que aparece em e , aumentando o efeito da habilidade Security em Morrowind. Efeitos *Aumenta permanentemente a habilidade Security em . Localizações Conhecidas Morrowind *Ald Sotha, Lower Level *Caldera, Elmussa Damori's House *Vivec City, Arena Storage Skyrim *Pode ser comprado de Urag gro-Shub em The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude. *Blacksmith Quarters, Windhelm. *Castle Volkihar, numa estante. *Chillfurrow Farm. *Dragonsreach em Whiterun. *Fellglow Keep. *Fort Hraggstad. *Gray-Mane House em Whiterun. *Guard Barracks, Whiterun. *Dois podem ser encontrados em Haemar's Cavern. *Hall of the Dead, Whiterun, no quarto de Andurs. *Nightingale Hall. *Sadri's Used Wares, Windhelm, no balcão. *No segundo andar de Viola Giordano's House, Windhelm. *Vlindrel Hall, Markarth, numa mesa à esquerda. Dragonborn *Ashfallow Citadel, numa estante. Conteúdo 'Inglês' By the time she was sixteen, Minevah Iolos had been an unwelcome guest in every shop and manor in Balmora. Sometimes, she would take everything of value within; other times, it was enough to experience the pure pleasure of finding a way past the locks and traps. In either situation, she would leave a pair of dice in a prominent location as her calling card to let the owners know who had burgled them. The mysterious ghost became known to the locals as Chance. A typical conversation in Balmora at this time: :My dear, whatever happened to that marvelous necklace of yours? :My dear, it was taken by Chance. The only time when Chance disliked her hobby was when she miscalculated, and she came upon an owner or a guard. So far, she had never been caught, or even seen, but dozens of times she had uncomfortably close encounters. There came a day when she felt it was time to expand her reach. She considered going to Vivec or Gnisis. but one night at the Eight Plates, she heard a tale of the Heran Ancestral Tomb, an ancient tomb filled with traps and possessing hundreds of years of the Heran family treasures. The idea of breaking the spell of the Heran Tomb and gaining the fortune within appealed to Chance, but facing the guardians was outside of her experience. While she was considering her options, she saw Ulstyr Moresby sitting at a table nearby, by himself as usual. He was huge brute of a Breton who had a reputation as a gentle eccentric, a great warrior who had gone mad and paid more attention to the voices in his head than to the world around him. If she must have a partner in this enterprise, Chance decided, this man would be perfect. He would not demand or understand the concept of getting an equal share of the booty. If worse came to worse, he would not be missed if the inhabitants of the Heran Tomb were too much for him. Or if Chance found his company tiresome and elected to leave him behind. "Ulstyr, I don't think we've ever met, but my name is Minevah," she said, approaching the table. "I'm fancying a trip to the Heran Ancestral Tomb. If you think you could handle the monsters, I could take care of unlocking doors and popping traps. What do you think?" The Breton took a moment to reply, as if considering the counsel of the voices in his head. Finally he nodded his head in the affirmative, mumbling, "Yes, yes, yes, prop a rock, hot steel. Chitin. Walls beyond doors. Fifty-three. Two months and back." "Splendid," said Chance, not the least put off by his rambling. "We'll leave early tomorrow." When Chance met Ulstyr the next morning, he was wearing chitin armor and had armed himself with an unusual blade that glowed faintly of enchantment. As they began their trek, she tried to engage him in conversation, but his responses were so nonsensical that she quickly abandoned the attempts. A sudden rainstorm swelled over the plain, dousing them, but as she was wearing no armor and Ulstyr was wearing slick chitin, their progress was not impeded. Into the dark recesses of the Heran Tomb, they delved. Her instincts had been correct—they made very good partners. She recognized the ancient snap-wire traps, deadfalls, and brittle backs before they were triggered, and cracked all manners of lock: simple tumbler, combination, twisted hasp, double catch, varieties from antiquity with no modern names, rusted heaps that would have been dangerous to open even if one possessed the actual key. Ulstyr for his part slew scores of bizarre fiends, the likes of which Chance, a city girl, had never seen before. His enchanted blade's spell of fire was particularly effective against the Frost Atronachs. He even saved her when she lost her footing and nearly plummeted into a shadowy crack in the floor. "Not to hurt thyself," he said, his face showing genuine concern. "There are walls beyond doors and fifty-three. Drain ring. Two months and back. Prop a rock. Come, Mother Chance." Chance had not been listening to much of Ulstyr's babbling, but when he said "Chance," she was startled. She had introduced herself to him as Minevah. Could it be that the peasants were right, and that when mad men spoke, they were talking to the Daedra prince Sheogorath who gave them advice and information beyond their ken? Or was it rather, more sensibly, that Ulstyr was merely repeating what he heard tell of in Balmora where in recent years "Chance" had become synonymous with lockpicking? As the two continued on, Chance thought of Ulstyr's mumblings. He had said "chitin" when they met as if it had just occurred to him, and the chitin armor that he wore had proven useful. Likewise, "hot steel." What could "walls beyond doors" mean? Or "two months and back"? What numbered "fifty-three"? The notion that Ulstyr possessed secret knowledge about her and the tomb they were in began to unnerve Chance. She made up her mind then to abandon her companion once the treasure had been found. He had cut through the living and undead guardians of the dungeon: if she merely left by the path they had entered, she would be safe without a defender. One phrase he said made perfect sense to her: "drain ring." At one of the manors in Balmora, she had picked up a ring purely because she thought it was pretty. It was not until later that she discovered that it could be used to sap other people's vitality. Could Ulstyr be aware of this? Would he be taken by surprise if she used it on him? She formulated her plan on how best to desert the Breton as they continued down the hall. Abruptly the passage ended with a large metal door, secured by a golden lock. Using her pick, Chance snapped away the two tumblers and bolt, and swung the door open. The treasure of the Heran Tomb was within. Chance quietly slipped her glove off her hand, exposing the ring as she stepped into the room. There were fifty-three bags of gold within. As she turned, the door closed between her and the Breton. On her side, it did not resemble a door anymore, but a wall. Walls beyond doors. For many days, Chance screamed and screamed, as she tried to find a way out of the room. For some days after that, she listened dully to the laughter of Sheogorath within her own head. Two months later, when Ulstyr returned, she was dead. He used a rock to prop open the door and remove the gold. 'Português' Na idade dos dezesseis anos, Minevah Iolos não mais era bem recebida nas lojas e solares de Balmora. Algumas vezes levava tudo que havia de valor nelas; outras, lhe bastava experimentar o verdadeiro prazer de encontrar a forma de superar as fechaduras e armadilhas. Cada vez deixava um par de dados em um local visível, como um cartão de visitas, para que os proprietários soubessem quem os havia roubado. O misterioso fantasma chegou a ser conhecido entre os habitantes do lugar como Acaso. Uma conversa típica em Balmora naquela época: "Querida, o que aconteceu com aquele seu maravilhoso colar?" "Querida, o Acaso o levou." Acaso só deixava de gostar de seu passatempo quando calculava mal e topava com algum proprietário ou guarda. Até aquele momento, nunca haviam capturado-a ou sequer visto-a, mas tivera encontros desagradavelmente próximos dezenas de vezes. Chegou um dia que pensou que era hora de aumentar seu raio de ação. Considerou ir a Vivec ou a Gnisis, mas uma noite, nos Oito Pratos, escutou uma história sobre a ancestral Tumba de Heran, um antigo sepulcro repleto de armadilhas e que abrigava tesouros da família Heran acumulados durante séculos. A ideia de acabar com o feitiço da Tumba de Heran e obter a fortuna que ali continha lhe atraiu, mas enfrentar os guardas externos iria além de sua experiência. Enquanto pesava suas opções, viu Ulstyr Moresby sentado em uma mesa próxima, sozinho, como era habitual. Tratava-se de um enorme e bruto bretão que tinha reputação de excêntrico e amável, um grande guerreiro que ficara louco e que prestava mais atenção às vozes de sua cabeça do que no mundo que o rodeava. Acaso decidiu que se deveria ter um companheiro naquela empreitada, aquele homem seria perfeito. Não exigiria ou entenderia o conceito de obter uma parte igual do saque. Se as coisas ficassem piores, não sentiriam sua falta se os habitantes da Tumba de Heran fossem muito para ele. Ou se Acaso se fartasse de sua companhia e decidisse deixá-lo para trás. "Ulstyr, não creio que nós nos conhecemos; me chamo Minevah", disse enquanto se aproximava da mesa. "Tenho vontade de ir a uma expedição na ancestral Tumba de Heran. Se acha que pode dar conta dos monstros, eu poderia me ocupar de forçar as portas e desarmar as armadilhas. O que acha?" O bretão levou um momento para responder, como se considerasse o conselho das vozes de sua cabeça. Finalmente assentiu enquanto murmurava: "Sim, sim, sim, prepare uma rocha, aço quente. Chitin. Paredes além das portas. Cinquenta e três. Dois meses e voltamos." "Ótimo", disse Acaso, nem um pouco dissuadida por causa dos devaneios. "Partiremos amanhã cedo." Quando Acaso se reuniu com Ulstyr na manhã seguinte, este levava uma armadura de chitin e ia armado com uma espada incomum que brilhava fracamente devido a um encantamento. Ao começar a caminhada, ela tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas as respostas que obtinha tinham tão pouco sentido que rapidamente abandonou seu propósito. Uma tempestade repentina caiu sobre a campina e os empapou, porém, como ela levava armadura, e Ulstyr vestia uma de impecável chitin, continuaram a avançar. Procuraram nos obscuros esconderijos da Tumba de Heran. Seu instinto havia acertado: formavam uma boa dupla. Ela reconhecia as antigas armadilhas de arame, quedas mortais e partes quebradiças antes que elas fossem ativadas, e forçava todo tipo de fechadura: fechaduras simples, de combinação, ferrolho retorcido, trinco duplo, variações antigas sem nomes atuais, artefatos oxidados que teriam sido perigosos de abrir mesmo com a chave. Ulstyr, por sua vez, acabou com vários inimigos estranhos que Acaso, uma garota da cidade, nunca tinha visto. O feitiço de fogo da espada encantada de Ulstyr demonstrou ser especialmente eficaz contra um atronach de gelo. Inclusive salvou Acaso quando ela perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu de cabeça através de uma sombria rachadura no chão. "Não se machuque", ele lhe disse, mostrando verdadeira preocupação. "Há paredes além das portas e cinquenta e três. Anel de sucção. Dois meses e voltamos. Traga uma rocha. Vem, mãe Acaso." Acaso não estava prestando muita atenção no que Ulstyr dizia, mas se sobressaltou quando este pronunciou seu nome. Havia se apresentado como Mineva. Poderia ser verdade o que diziam os camponeses de que quando os loucos falavam, falavam com o príncipe daédrico Sheogorath, que lhes aconselhava e lhes dava informações além de sua compreensão? Ou era que, de forma verossímil, Ulstyr se limitava a repetir tudo o que ouvia em Balmora, onde recentemente "Acaso" havia se tornado um sinônimo para forçar fechaduras? Enquanto ambos continuavam avançando, Acaso pensava nas palavras sem sentido de Ulstyr. Quando se conheceram, ele havia dito chitin como se tivesse acabado de pensar naquilo, e a armadura de chitin que levava havia demonstrado ser muito útil. O mesmo acontecia com "aço quente". O que poderia significar "paredes além das portas"? Ou "dois meses e voltamos"? E "cinquenta e três"? A ideia de que Ulstyr possuía um conhecimento secreto sobre ela e sobre a chave da tumba começou a enfuriar Acaso, que decidiu abandonar seu companheiro uma vez que tivessem descoberto o tesouro. Ele abriu caminho cortando aos guardas vivos e mortos da masmorra: se ela se limitasse a andar por onde haviam passado, estaria a salvo sem a necessidade de um protetor. Uma das frases que ele pronunciara tinha perfeito sentido para ela: "anel de sucção". Em uma das casas de Balmora, havia se apoderado de um anel apenas porque ele lhe parecia bonito. Depois, descobriu que poderia utilizá-lo para minar a vitalidade de outras pessoas. Será que Ulstyr sabia daquilo? Ficaria ele surpreso se ela o utilizasse nele? Enquanto continuavam avançando, Acaso pensava em qual seria a melhor forma de abandonar o bretão. De forma abrupta, o corredor terminava diante de uma grande porta de metal, protegida por uma fechadura dourada. Usando sua gazua, Acaso retirou com um clique os dois ferrolhos e o parafuso e abriu a porta largamente. O tesouro da Tumba de Heran estava no interior. Acaso retirou tranquilamente a luva, deixando descoberto o anel ao mesmo tempo que entrava no local. Este continha cinquenta e três sacos. Quando se virou, a porta se fechou entre ela e o bretão. De onde estava, não mais parecia mais uma porta, mas sim uma parede. Paredes além de portas. Durante muitos dias, Acaso gritou e gritou, tentando encontrar uma forma de sair do lugar. Passados mais outros dias, escutou de forma confusa a risada de Sheogorath dentro de sua própria cabeça. Dois meses depois, quando Ulstyr voltou, ela havia morrido, e ele usou uma rocha para manter a porta aberta e levar o ouro. Aparições * * de:Zufalls Fehler en:Chance's Folly es:La locura del azar fr:Les errements de Destin pl:Szaleństwo Przypadku ru:Ловушка Судьбы Categoria:Livros